


Familiar Stranger

by orphan_account



Series: From My Eighth Grade Journal [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Endings, Pancakes, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was looking through pages on my phone and there was a document from eighth grade and i opened it and??</p><p>this?</p><p>idk?</p><p>i guess eighth-grade-me thought writing a choose-your-own-adventure frerard fic would be a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard Way walked across the pavement, enjoying the peace and quiet. Gerard hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd decided to go for a walk. It was dark outside, but the moon was bright enough to light the way back to his apartment.

Suddenly, another pair of footsteps broke the silence. Gerard froze in his tracks. It was 2:00am. What the *potato* was another person doing out this late? He turned his head to look over his shoulder. The other person was walking straight towards him. The moon wasn't bright enough for Gerard to make out their face. Gerard turned back around and walked faster. It was probably a psychotic fan.

"Gerard!" Gerard heard the stranger yell. It was a man's voice, and it sounded oddly familiar. This was bad.

 

If Gerard runs faster, go to chapter two.  
If Gerard turns around to confront the stranger, turn to chapter nine.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. When he finally got to his apartment, he shoved the door open and ran inside, up the stairs, and through the hallways. The stranger followed with equal speed. Gerard bolted around the corner. He whipped out his keys, jammed them into the lock, turned the door handle, stepped inside, turned around to shut the door, and-

BAM.

Gerard was thrown to the ground by someone, who he guessed was the stranger. Gerard's eyes were shut, and he wasn't going to open them. He didn't want to see who the stranger was. He just wanted this whole thing to be over, so he could go to bed. 

What if the dude was a Frerard shipper? What if he was planning on holding Gerard hostage? What if-

Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by the stranger.

"Dude, are you okay? I don't know; I can call someone if you're not," came the stranger's voice. Gerard's eyes flew open. It was Frank. Frank *potato* Iero. 

"Frank?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, man?"

"I thought you were one of those psychotic fans," Gerard said.

"Who says I'm not?"

Gerard sighed. "Frank, get off me, will you?"

"What if I don't want to?"

Gerard sighed. He'd never been any good at flirting. Was Frank flirting? He didn't know. 

"Frankie," Gerard mumbled, "I just want to go to bed."

"That's okay. I'll sleep with you."

Gerard was about to protest, when suddenly, Frank's mouth came crashing down against his.

 

if gerard isn't interested in sex or making out, turn to chapter three.  
if gerard is interested in sex or making out, turn to chapter four.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard pushed Frank away. "Frank," he said, "not now. Not here."

Frank blinked. "You've been acting weird all night, dude."

"It's two in the morning, and I've just been chased by a stranger who was screaming my name for several blocks and then turned out not to be a stranger."

"Shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure you've heard tons of strangers scream your name at night."

"Frank!"

"Like that, see? I guess you'd like to bottom?"

"Come on, Frank."

"You want me to come? Yeah, you can bottom. That's what I just said, Gerard."

"Frank, you're killing me."

"I can do that, too, if you want. We can go rough."

 

if gerard way still does not want sex, go to chapter five.  
if gerard way does want sex, go to chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard thought for a moment. Sleep could wait. He wanted a midnight snack (it was close enough to midnight), and he was craving Italian. "Sure, Frank," he said. "Let's have sex."

Frank dragged Gerard over to the bed, and Gerard sat down on it. "The condoms are in the drawer," Gerard said. "There's a box of extra small ones for you."

Frank huffed. "It's not that small."

"Yeah, it is."

"Shut up, okay? Just... take off your pants."

Gerard took off his pants, exposing his pale, squishy butt cheeks. They were white and soft and delicious, just like marshmallows. Frank loved eating marshmallows, and he loved eating Gerard's *potato* cheeks.

Frank stuck his fingers in the lubricant container and then NO NO NO I CAN'T I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SLASH BEFORE YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FORGET THIS WHOLE PAGE EXCEPT FOR THE FIRST PARAGRAPH AHAH I DON'T LIKE THIS I DON'T LIKE IT I'M A PERVERT I'M SUCH A PERVERT I'M SO SORRY

 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M CRYING I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS AND HAD TO RETYPE IT AND YES EVERYTHING UP THERE WAS WRITTEN IN THE ORIGINAL FIC AND I JUST
> 
> THAT WAS BEFORE I HAD EVER WRITTEN SEX SCENES
> 
> WHAT TJE HECLK


	5. Chapter 5

"Frank," Gerard mumbled, "not tonight. I'm tired."

"Okay," Frank said. He picked Gerard up and carried him to his bed. He got in next to him.

"Is this okay?"

"Just keep your pants on, Frank."

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD IM CRINGING


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard turned around and walked towards the stranger. "Look," Gerard said, "I don't know who you are, but you need to stop following-"

Gerard froze. The stranger wasn't a stranger. He was Frank Iero.

"Frank?"

Frank laughed. "You didn't know it was me?"

Gerard glared at Frank. "Well, it's dark out."

Frank laughed again. "Dude, seriously?"

 

if gerard is angry at frank, go to chapter seven.  
if gerard is not angry at frank, go to chapter eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's literally a whole half of this thing i'm not gonna post bc it's so cringe-y


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard huffed. "It's not my fault! You're the one who scared me!"

"Well, it's not like I tried to scare you! You just get scared easily!"

"I do not!"

 

go to chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard laughed, too. "Sorry."

"It's fine, dude," Frank said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Did you have anything in mind?"

Frank bit his lip and stared hungrily at Gerard. "I had a few things in mind, yeah."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Frank said.

 

go to chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are literally like no choices in this wt*p*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you've subscribed to me, i am so sorry for blowing up your emails or whatever with this thing
> 
> blame thirteen-year-old me

Frank grabbed the back of Gerard's head and pulled him towards him, doing the kiss-kiss-make-out-thing.

After a minute or two, Frank pulled away. "Want to see what else I had in mind?"

Gerard nodded. He knew what Frank had in mind: sex.

Gerard wanted to sleep, but he didn't know if he wanted to sleep with-sleep with Frank. if gerard wants to sleep-with-sleep-with frank, go to chapter four if gerard just wants to go to bed and not have sex, go to chapter three if gerard wants a pancake, go to chapter ten


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay @ user subscribers it's over now

"What do you want, baby boy?" Frank asked Gerard.

"I want... I want a pancake."

Frank laughed. "Okay," he said. "Should I make you one, or should we go find a diner or something?"

Gerard looked at Frank. "Frankie, no offense, but you can't cook for *potato*."

"Yeah, we'll find a diner," Frank said with a laugh.

Gerard slipped his hand into Frank's, and they began walking. For once, not being able to sleep had turned out to be a good thing.

 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over thank god


End file.
